


A little bit of heaven

by SilverWolfDemonGirl



Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfDemonGirl/pseuds/SilverWolfDemonGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years have passed since Flonne became a fallen angel. Laharl is restored in his original form and rules all demons alongside with Etna.<br/>But the mighty Overlord doesn't seem to have matured emotionally as much as he has physically. Laharl has to face his greatest challenge yet, and that includes a certain blond beauty. Anime based ONLY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the moonlight reminds me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was the very first fanfic I ever wrote. It took quite a while to finish but it's now complete and done with :)
> 
> Rated T for language and teen situations :P
> 
> Enjoy!

Laharl just sort of stood there. Spacing out. Looking at the stars.

Behind him the Overlord's throne seemed somehow empty. It was rather odd that no order had been yelled the last two hours. Was the young Overlord sick? This could mean trouble!

"I'm worried dude!"

"He might burst any minute now dude!"

"Aaah what are we gonna do dude?"

A squad of prinnies were whispering not-so-low behind the door.

"We're going to die dude! Wahhh!" cried all together out loud!

Etna appeared all of a sudden smashing them down with her hammer.

"Oh shut up already! What's the matter here?"

"I think sir Dude is not alright dude!" answered one prinny shaking with fear.

Etna glanced into the room. Indeed Laharl was acting strange. She saw him touching the top of his chest totally lost in thoughts. Only then she remembered.

Oh! Etna smirked only like a female demon could.

"That's none of your business prinnies! Just go clean a floor or something. Get lost!" They quickly rushed away from her. Their master could be as dangerous as the Overlord. And even more.

Hell yeah! thought Etna still grinning. This would be fun!

She slipped quietly behind Laharl's back. Two years had passed since she first met him and Flonne and he sure had gotten a lot taller. He was even a bit taller than her now.

"Yo prince!" she screamed without a warning.

Laharl let a huge yell escape him and fell down. Feet on the air.

"That's a wonderful night wouldn't you agree?" Etna giggled with her hand slightly covering her mouth.

"You damn fool!" shouted Laharl jumping back into position. His face was red, filled with anger.

"How dare you sneak behind the Overlord like that? I should execute you right here and now for this!"

Etna sighed. Although the blue haired boy looked bigger and more mature, his attitude hadn't changed at all.

"Oh come on now softy" she teased him "I scared the crap outta ya didn't I? You were thinking about her right? Today is that day after all."

Laharl was ready to start shouting again but suddenly forgot what he was about to say."What the hell are you talking about?" he mumbled really annoyed.

"You know! Don't you remember today is the day our dear fallen angel almost died? Ah, sure you do! I saw you touching her gift just now. You can't fool me."

Laharl snapped. Dark energy immediately surrounding him.

"Moron! Like hell I would waste my time thinking of that love-freak! I am the mighty Overlord! And she is just another servant of mine! Now shut your mouth! I was…"

"Spacing out and holding the necklace she gave you. I saw it."

"That is true."

"That's what I'm- Whoa wait!" Etna narrowed her eyes giving the prince a puzzled look.

"Cause it looks great on me! It's a jewel with destructive powers, which I, the Overlord, have completely mastered! AAHAHAHAHAHA! (gotta love Laharl's laugh! It's just so epic :3)

The demon girl watched him speechless. This guy… Honestly! If only he were that clever with something besides inventing excuses.

"Whatever prince… You know, by the way, Flonne asked me if you could return it to her. She's really sad because for her it's very important."

"Of course not! I'll keep it. I don't give a shit if the love-freak is sad or not! Besides she's the one who left it behind. Go tell her to stop being such a crybaby. She's a demon now, geez!

"Roger! Anything else prince?"

"Yeah.. Get lost! And stop calling me prince!"

"All right prince." Etna laughed…and then quickly run away noticing the Overload's face.

"Quit bothering me or I'll kill you!" he shouted on her back.

She left the room. Laharl waited till he could no longer hear her footsteps. Considering his skills at catching even whispers, that took a while.

Flonne was sad? he wondered. Ah forget it! Why should I care? I won't give it back! He squeezed the necklace inside his , I'll go scold her myself. Etna won't be good enough. Maybe tomorrow…

Laharl wouldn't admit it even to himself that what he truly wanted was just a chance to see her.

The Overlord would never show such weakness!


	2. Teaching Time!

"..so being abandoned by someone doesn't mean you have to lose hope to love. There are many people in this world and maybe even more from others that could become your friend, care for you and stand by your side. You just need to keep your eyes open..and search!"

The teenage demons were looking at their teacher with eyes so wide it seemed like they wanted to immidiately put her words into action!

Flonne's lessons were quite popular in the demon academy. Being a former angel assasin and on top of that having her classes outside in the woods, under the sun made her lectures really interesting.

Sure she continued to repeat the same old stuff about love and frienship, but now she was finally able to use the right words to make it through to her students heads. Major proof was the fact that their eyes were shining with excitement and respect when looking at her.

The demon transformation as well as the few years that had passed, had taken part of her innocence and cheerfulness away, but not the tiniest bit of kindness and understanding. Add the slightly bossy attitude that came over her at times and there you had it! The perfect combination for a teacher.

Now instead of children she was trying to work with teenagers despite the fact that she was very young herself. And she was doing wonders!

Laharl was watching her and the demon-teens discussing all these love matters, leaning on a tree nearby. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and an indecipherable expression on his face.

Now that Etna had shared part of the Overlord's duties with him, it was easier to skip a boring job or two...or even twenty. To be honest most of the work was done by the red-haired girl. Laharl just had the title. She kept complaining about it but the prince wouldn't even listen! So much for responsibility...

Although right now that was the last thing Laharl would think about.

Damn! Just look at her!

Demon form made her look one hell of a beauty! Fire-red eyes sparkling with happiness and even being naughty sometimes seeing how she had the complete attention of all her students. So cute little fangs and wings! Waving once in a while her demon tail and twitching her long ears.

Just adorable!

She was dressed in that black dress Etna had given her. It had short sleeves and it exposed her delicate neck. Not anything too fancy since the fabric was casual and her thighs weren't covered as well. But it wasn't that short to be immodest. She was a former angel after all!

Not just adorable! That was damn hot!

"Yes but Flonne-sama!" the voice of the demon disturbed Laharl's thoughts. "Beeing like this.. will make others take advantage of you! Why should I give love to someone who will end up hurting me?"

Flonne smiled and Laharl felt like his heart stopped for a moment.

"That's not true. You never know how things will turn out. You have to take your chances. But you are correct in one thing. If you feel that your love is one-sided and the other person is using you, you need to move on. There is a limit to kindness and stupidity. Give as much as you can, but do not let go of yourself in the progress. Then your love won't be a healty feeling. And true love needs to be healthy."

The boy that had asked the question dropped his jaw a little bit. No wonder she was admired so much. Laharl had to admit her speach was brilliant!

Flonnes eyes narrowed a bit nostalgic.

"I remember beeing a lot more naive in the past too you know.."

Laharl smirked. You don't say.

"Okay everyone! Class is finished! You're dismissed. See you all next time."

"Flonne-sama! Can i ask you one more question?" the same boy interrupted before she could say anything else. Flonne smiled politely once again.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Why would someone risk his life for a person he loves? Life is too precious to let go of it so easily. I think it's stupid!"

For some reason Laharl found himself clenching his teeth.

Damn! That little brat!

Flonne's smile didn't waver even for a bit though.

"That I'm afraid I can't explain it to you."

The teens looked at her slightly shocked and then exchanged confused glances with each other. That didn't sound like something she would say.

"Why" asked a girl with two big sheep horns

"Because you have to feel it yourselves in order to truly understand. Sacrifice is the ultimate form of love. One who finds a person that awakes such a strong feeling will also feel the need to protect the said person no matter what, and will value nothing in order to do so."

She paused.

"But to tell you the truth you don't need to be absolute. There are cases where you can find alternative solutions and use your mind instead of just emotions to succed."

"For example?"

"Oh well. You do know i'm a fallen angel now don't you?"

The whole class nodded with sudden interest.

"Our beloved Overlord gave his own life to save me." Flonne said.

Laharl raised his head proudly hearing her mention his name and his heroic actions. Even if the entire conversation was based in those love-freaky stuff it felt still good to be the bright example for all those demons. Him the mighty Overlord!

"But.." she continued. "..that wasn't an act of full sacrifice. He used the knowledge gained from watching the prinnies and the red moon. He knew he would survive. So there wasn't a problem to kill himself. Returning as a prinny and being revived by the touch of the person he saved was not a big deal."

Laharl was too shocked to speak! He told this to Flonne himself. To avoid all the annoying questions.

But at that time he wasn't thinking! Not at all! The only thing that crossed his mind was just to save her! To prevent her from disappearing!

It sounded so bad coming out of the former-angel's mouth. It wasn't essential to her. Not a big deal, she said. She didn't even realize the meaning of it!

He swallowed holding back his anger and hurt.

Oh damn! Why did he even get so worked up anyways? Him! The Overlord! Tse! This was nothing!

The students began to pack their stuff and leave. Laharl walked towards towards Flonne,again for some unknown reason more eager to give her a good scold! But then he suddenly froze.

Cause there was someone else who had stopped to talk to her.

Another young demon.

A male one.


	3. Antagonism

Who the hell is that guy? Laharl thought almost frantically.

The other demon was about Flonne's height and he seemed a bit older. He had large bat-wings and dark-green, long hair. Like most demon's sense of fashion most of his body wasn't covered. His naked chest and arms were full of muscle. His clothes were pitch black.

The boy approached Flonne with a confident smile and a relaxed expression on his face, crimson eyes never leaving his target.

Playing so damn cool! Laharl felt like he was about to commit murder!

"Hi Flonne-chan!" greeted the young demon. "What's up?"

The Overlord's eyes widened.

Flonne…chan?

Flonne looked up taking her eyes away from the papers she was gathering.

"Oh hello there Derek. I'm doing fine thanks."

"Goody! Sure you don't have any problems with your students? I heard they're kind of rebellious sometimes."

"No need to worry. It's nothing I can't handle." answered Flonne with a big smile.

Derek smiled back at her, staring a bit.

Okay that does it! Laharl snapped with unreasonable anger!

"Hey!" he shouted rudely. Both of them turned towards him.

"Laharl! What are you doing here?" gasped Flonne surprised.

The older boy gave the newcomer a nasty look. He seemed annoyed. And while he continued to stare at Laharl more anger twisted his features.

"So this is our beloved Overlord huh?" Derek said with sarcasm coloring his tone.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Laharl please!" Flonne tried to calm him down. "Derek is also a teacher here and a good friend of mine. Please be nice."

"A friend of yours?"

"Yeah a good friend."

Flonne was probably completely unaware of the cold stares the two boys were exchanging.

"You seem to be a lot familiar with the Overlord Flonne-chan. Have you known each other long?"

"Sure longer than you know her!" smirked Laharl.

Somehow it felt to him like that mattered a lot.

"Y-yes. So anyway.. What's with this visit Laharl? You've never come here before." Flonne wondered.

She was honestly very confused by all this.

"We need to talk love-freak! You will come to the castle right after this crappy school thing ends." He didn't even bother asking her. What for? She was just a vassal. Right?

"O-Okay. I will."Now she felt a bit worried too. Even for Laharl this behavior was harsher than usual. Had something really bad happened? Was it her fault?

Oh how she hopped she hadn't done anything to upset him too much.

"Here let me help you with these." Derek took the papers out of the Flonne's hands. She was so lost in her thoughts and worries that her stuff were forgotten hanging in mid-air held by unmoving fingers. She flinched by the movement and blushed a bit hearing his smooth voice so close to her. The blush deepened even more when their fingers brushed.

"I could give you a lift to the castle later if you like." Derek continued flashing her a gentle smile. "Flying is better than walking don't you think?"

Laharl suddenly grabbed Flonne's wrist yanking her towards him. The pull was rough and Flonne almost fell down.

"Ah.. o-ow! Laharl! That hurts!"

"I changed my mind!" announced the prince. "You're coming now! I don't have much time to waste!" and then he literally began to drag the girl away.

Behind them Derek stayed still for a while.

Disbelief and curiosity crossing his eyes. Then his fangs were revealed slowly in a large grin.

Well what do you know? Who would have thought this would be the place to finally find what he was looking for.

How convenient…


	4. Change of character

Laharl's cape made a very loud noise. The demon wings formed by the dark cloth were flapping every once in a while. Carrying extra weigh, even though it wasn't much of a challenge, still took more effort and energy outta the prince.

The air was hitting hard Flonne's face. Her eyes were completely shut and she was holding the young Overlord's back as tight as she could. They weren't exactly that low. If she fell now…

Laharl hadn't spoken for a while. He was merely staring silent straight ahead, without even blinking.

Why the hell did it had to feel so damn good? Being touched by her like that…

"Are we there yet?" Flonne asked with a trembling voice.

"No. Just a bit longer love-freak."

Instead of replying Flonne gulped.

"I would have preferred to walk"

"Hey, don't you dare throw up on me!"

Unable to do anything else she just nodded.

He must be really mad at me. She thought. If her mind wasn't that much consumed with panic and fear she would have already asked him the reason why. But since as a fallen angel she could no longer unleash her wings and fly she had developed a wild fear of heights.

It was embarrassing on her part! And to think she used to love reaching high into the air and enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays. Well in Celestia that is..

Forgetting the situation for a moment she raised her head up. This sun was warm too. But it wasn't as bright or brilliant as the on back home. A quiet sigh escaped her lips and she lowered her head again making a sad face.

It's been a while since she last felt homesick. Distracted as she was she accidently glanced down.

"Eeek!" Flonne squeaked and dove back into position tightening her grip on Laharl's neck practically choking him!

The prince lost his balance and dropped a couple of meters before he could regain it. That made things even worse because Flonne lost complete control over her panic and started to scream hysterically squeezing him so tight that his eyes almost popped out!

"Ow ow ow! Hey! Stop it! You're gonna kill me!" Laharl shouted flapping his wings desperately, trying to straighten his flight. His face changed colors from red to purple while she continued to strangle him.

Fortunately his yells pierced through Flonne's panic mode.

I'm hurting him! She realized. If I keep this up we'll really gonna fall. Feeling utterly ashamed she finally loosened her arms allowing the young demon to breathe normally again.

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly. "I don't know what came over me."

No way she would admit to him this ridiculous phobia. If only she knew what Laharl was actually thinking right now. Then worrying about those trivial matters would be the least of her concerns.

The prince's oversensitive ears were twitching frantically and his cheeks felt like they had caught fire! They had taken the same color as a ripe tomato. He was extremely grateful Flonne couldn't see his face.

The way she breathed right into his ear when she opened her mouth, her gentle voice humming low and pleasant…

Shivers had run through his entire body and his heart accelerated!

"It's okay." he mumbled without even realizing the words had left his mouth. It was a miracle he didn't shutter! Even a greater miracle he managed to form a coherent sentence.

Lucky for him the girl didn't notice. Flonne was simply too happy Laharl hadn't said anything about her reactions. And moreover this was one of the few times his voice actually sounded gentle. It was so much better than the constant yelling she was used to.

A couple of minutes later they landed near the castle. With a final flap inches above the ground Laharl's craft returned to it's original form and his feet softly touched the earth.

He waited a moment for Flonne to come down as well, unwillingly parting with her warmth against his back.

Flonne straightened her dress. As she was occupied doing that, Laharl turned to face her opening his mouth to begin with his scolding. The sound didn't come out.

He closed his mouth..then opened it again.

The former angel had her back turned on him. And that exactly was the problem. Her whole back. Exposed! How in the world he hadn't noticed up until now? Well that's Laharl for ya! Her dress had a huge opening on the back side that left more than enough room for her batty wings. That sure wasn't an excuse to wear something so open like that! Hell, it almost reached her…

Flonne turned her head slightly to the left and looked over her shoulder to Laharl. Fortunately for him his eyes shot up just in time, and she didn't caught him staring anywhere bellow that. The girl smiled kindly to him.

Laharl was holding his breath. Sure there weren't any sparkles shinning all over her face and body right? How come he saw them so clearly? He must have eaten something rotten and now he was hallucinating. Ha ha ha yeah that was probably it.

Flonne's smile faded and her expression changed into adorable confusion. That was simply too much for the prince! He turned his head around with inhuman speed and started coughing trying to cover his embarrassment. Once again, and in less than half an hour with her, his face was burning up. How pathetic!

"Laharl are you ok?" asked Flonne as she approached him, worried about all this odd behavior.

"I'm FINE!" he snapped raising his voice much higher than he wanted. It sounded almost squeaky.

Flonne stopped dead in her tracks, surprised with the sudden outburst. For a couple of seconds there was only awkward silence between them. Then finally Flonne decided this was getting more than ridiculous and she first opened her mouth.

"So..eh.. you wanted to talk to me.."

Laharl's mind was occupied wondering if that Derek guy had the opportunity to stare at Flonne's tempting form with this idiotic dress Etna had given her, so he wasn't that quick as usual to respond.

"Huh?"

Flonne frowned beginning to feel irritated.

Okay, she was used to his shouting and his gigantic ego but these outbursts seemed to be happening totally random lately and it was getting harder each day for her to figure out what was hiding behind them.

"You told me we had to talk! So what is it you want to talk about?"

"What is it..oh..yeah..that." he had almost forgotten!

Laharl reached for his neck. Without him noticing Flonne stiffened at the movement, eyes locking at the pendant as his fingers closed around it.

Oh my! she thought. Etna must have told him! Her heart beat a bit faster and her fingers twitched with anticipation. She wanted to hold it so badly! That necklace held such precious memories.

"You want this back right?"

Laharl held the jewel in front of her.

Flonne nodded. "Yes, please" she said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"You miss Celestia." It wasn't a question. And the prince's voice was very calm. It had something scary in it.

Flonne blinked. "Oh..uhm... sometimes."

Laharl eyes narrowed more. Flonne felt rather uncomfortable under his stare.

"So..will you..return it..to me?" she asked uncertain. She hesitantly reached for the pendant.

Laharl didn't move. He neither offered nor denied it. She stretched her hand closer feeling a bit calmer. Usually this silence meant "yes". And Laharl was simply too proud to admit it.

She was just about to grab the pendant when Laharl's expression suddenly changed. His eyes widened for a second and then violent, unreasonable anger consumed him!

"You are so freaking ungrateful!" he hollowed making Flonne flinch.

"E-excuse me?" Flonne shuttered, shaken from the unexpected turn of events.

"You heard me!" Laharl shouted out of the blue. "You stupid, selfish love-freak! You just want this thing to return to Celestia!"

He took a step back bringing the necklace close to his chest as if he was trying to hide it from the fallen angel.

"I saved your life, gave you a place to live and in the FREAKING palace of all places. Even allowed you to have your stupid classes and that's how you repay me?! With betrayal?

"W-what? No! It's not like that I-"

"Well you won't have your way! I forbid it! I'll never give it back!" Laharl furiously interrupted her almost biting his tongue at his rush. On the inside he was utterly panicked. She couldn't do this! She just couldn't!

"Laharl listen to me. Even if-"

"It's an order! End of discussion! No vassal of mine will abandon its post! Specially someone I stole from that blasted place above!"

"Lah-"

"Silence! I am the Overlord! My word is rule! Deal with it!" he finished crossing his arms in front of his chest. He felt proud of himself for his brilliant speech! This should fix things up.

He waited for her to apologize. To reassure him she was still loyal to him. That's right! A former angel trainee should never betray her current lord. That was demon's behavior only. And she would have to prove herself worthy of the honors he had given her. Flonne was his vassal! She didn't belong to that damn Lamington guy anymore, neither to Celestia. She was supposed to stay here, with him.

I'll be kind to her though, he thought.

Weakness was expected from his nationals and the girl would be happy to find out Laharl would act like a true leader and generously grand her forgiveness.

He didn't expect at all what actually happened next.

One minute he was standing there, with his head up full of confidence, and the next he had taken a step back leaning to the left.

With a look of utter surprise he rubbed his palm against his cheek. It had turned red and it itched.

He looked at her shocked.

Did Flonne just..slap him?

The fallen angel's whole body was shaking. She had the angriest expression he'd ever seen on her face and her crimson eyes were shinning wildly! She clenched her fists making her arms tremble even more. To Laharl's great horror, tears formed under her eyes. She didn't let them fall but he could see them alright.

Instantly he realized he must have done something terribly wrong.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

Laharl was taken aback for a second but he sure wasn't gonna leave it like this. He was the one who was supposed to yell. And Flonne should just listen. And understand. Not yell at him. Never yell back at him!

"How dare YOU?" he answered at the same tone. "You slapped me!" he added still not believing it. "I'm the Overlord! And you slapped me! I should punish you for this!"

"That's all you care!" continued to shout Flonne shutting her eyes tightly. The tears flew everywhere with that move shinning like little gems. "How can you talk to me like that?"

"You're my vassal! I can talk to you however the bloody hell I want!"

"I've never said I wanted to leave!" screamed Flonne ignoring him. "And even If I wanted to it's impossible. Once you fall you can never go back."

A sob escaped her and only then she realized she was crying. Her embarrassment for her outburst became even worse and her blush deepened.

Of course she knew Laharl didn't mean any of this. Of course she knew it was just like him to jump into conclusions and refer to his royal name. She understood. She always did. But somehow this time she couldn't hold it in.

These words, he always threw so carelessly at her..they hurt. They stung a bit each time. Even if they weren't real, they still did. And of all things, accusing her for betrayal? She just couldn't take it anymore! And the fact she was feeling homesick just moments ago wasn't helping either.

"It's not a crime to miss Celestia a bit! That doesn't mean I'll betray you" she screamed even louder. "How could I ever do that! I-"

She stopped. The tears were overflowing now just like her emotions. It was impossible for her to continue.

She let out a huge cry and run away bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Stupid,stupid Laharl!" she cried while running "You don't understand anything."

Laharl who was paralyzed this entire time took a step forward as if he was waking up that very moment.

"Ah."

He raised his hand to the direction the girl was running but was unable to do anything else. He wanted to shout but no words would come out. He couldn't make any other move.

The young demon just stood there feeling completely lost.

"Flonne.." was all he managed to whisper.

Of course she didn't hear him.

His hand lowered on its own as her figure drew further away from him.

He felt his heart sink.

What have I done?


	5. Light and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There'a a forth-backwards moment in time towards the end of this chapter. I tried to create tension with it but I fear it might have gotten a tad confusing so please Read carefully so you won't lose track there ;)

Laharl was pacing through the corridors of the castle. His cape rustling behind his back, far away from his body, his footsteps echoing all around the area. He felt like his head was going to blow up. How did this happen? How things turned out like this.

He bit his lip frustrated. Damn it. He ought to know better. Usually he kept his cool in serious matters, especially when they had to do with Flonne for some reason. But this time he felt utterly lost. He had to fix this, that was the only thing he was absolutely certain of. But he didn't know how.

He never had to apologize to Flonne before. She always had a way of setting things straight, without him having to shallow his pride. Everything was okay around her. She emitted such calm confidence and understanding, it seemed that nothing could happen that she wouldn't anticipate or would be unable to handle. And the way she had trust in him to make the right choices, usually led the young overlord to actually walk that "right" path, despite his blank refusal speeches.

Laharl slowed his frantic pace and came to a halt. He lowered his head till the blue locks of his hair completely covered his eyes.

That was the point, wasn't it? Trust. And he had betrayed hers. Calling the fallen angel a traitor. Even worst, implying she was his property. Well she was! He thought angrily. And hell! No one would ever take her away from him. She was his. But not..not like an object…

Lahral rubbed his hands like a maniac in his head ruffling his hair even more frustrated now! What the goddamn hell was wrong with him? He felt like his mind was taken over by a stranger. These couldn't be his thoughts! Aaaarg what a mess!

"LAHARL!"

The prince flinched startled. Then turned around somewhat scared….and started sweating uncontrollably at the sight approaching him.

A teenage girl with red hair wrapped in pigtails and demon tail waving behind her back. Well a sight that normally wouldn't intimidate anyone. Especially an all powerful lord.

That is if you exclude the darkness surrounding her form, the thundering storm sounding effects and above all the insane face she was making, as her hair practically stood up from the tension.

Well, have that thing running towards you in inhuman speed and eyes locked on target with murderous intent.

It would be right to excuse Laharl for being absolutely terrified.

Etna grabbed the prince from his scarf and pulled him inches away from her furious face. Her jaws (cause that's what they were at the moment) opened wide and filled with sharp fangs in every world.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO FLONNE!" she yelled at his face spitting all over him and making his ears ring.

It took Laharl 20 good seconds to regain his composure.

"What in the Netherworld are you talking about." He shouted tagging his cloth back, in an effort to release himself from the girl's iron grip.

Etna shook him violently back and forth.

"Don't play dumb! A little while ago the poor thing ran past me in tears! I tried to talk to her but she just locked herself in her room and she won't come out. Flonne always comes to me when she has troubles! You would be the only one able to upset my little angel so much with his stupidity! So spit it out!"

The nerve! The fucking nerve she had! Laharl was about to yell back at her. Insult her for her disrespect! Make her shut the fuck up!

But then suddenly all of his furry dissolved into emptiness. He felt exhausted.

The prince averted his gaze melancholically. That caught Etna of guard. Simultaneously her features softened and she gave Laharl a concerned look.

"Laharl?" she asked softly, loosening her grip on his scarf. "What happened?"

She's calling me by my name, the prince though. Things are really serious this time it seems.

He let out a big sight. He had screwed up things with Flonne. He didn't want to make a mess here with Etna too. She was his closest friend. One of the very few he truly trusted. So for once the prince kept his temper in check and offered the demon girl a very honest explanation. When he finished, Etna took a step back and released him.

"Wow" she said quietly. It was all she could manage and for a moment there was only awkward silence.

The female demon rubbed her forehead.

"Jeez prince! Way to go!"

Laharl felt his cheeks flush a little.

"I-it's not my fault!" he snapped embarrassed. "If she hadn't said all these things about missing Celestia I wouldn't have."

The redhead interrupted him simply by staring him strictly between her fingers.

The young Overlord gulped. And then in a sudden rush wrapped with all his guilt and overwhelming emotions he started talking non-stop.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I made her cry for the most stupid reason. It was freaking awful of me to call her a traitor and I shouldn't have been so rough! I fucking know she's sensitive okay?! But I thought she was gonna leave. Like anyone I ever…"

He stopped himself, shoulders shaking and looking at the ground. His voice lowered to a whinny whisper.

"I don't want it to happen again." He admitted shameful of his own weakness. " I don't want her to disappear just like.."

He couldn't continue. Rough sadness was blocking his throat smothering the words.

"Laharl.."

Etnas voice was deep and filled with emotion as well. She had to take a deep breath before continuing.

Placing a hand on his shoulder she titled her head to the left with a sympathetic expression and spoke.  
"Laharl she is not ill, and you are not dying. She doesn't have to sacrifice herself or anything like that. It is not reasonable to think she is going to end up like your mother."

Laharl stiffened but didn't move. He remained silent as well.

Etna squeezed his shoulder a bit tighter and continued on the same calm tone.

"And trust me it is completely natural of you to still worry about this. It isn't a weakness. But you have to let go of that fear. You need to move on. Flonne is trying to teach you that from the moment you two first met. And if you're worried about going soft just take the example of your father. Everyone respected him. His status as a demon and a lord never decreased due to his marriage."

Any other day Laharl would have snapped at her kicking her out of his face in an instant. But not this time. He could tell Etna was only trying to soothe him. There was no teasing behind the words, only the true concern a friend would show. Furthermore those weren't even her words.

Each and every one of them was Flonne's. It was like he heard her speaking through Etna. He could almost see her smiling face. That never-ending confidence of hers towards him. Even when he acted like a complete jerk.

In a sudden enlightenment Laharl realized Flonne must have grown tired of his indifference. Not about the things she was trying to make him see. He always denied them in front of her but also he always ended up doing them. Flonne saw his actions. And flashed one of those cute, wide smiles at those times.

It was something deeper. It somehow made sense to him now. Flonne could handle the loudmouth all denying Laharl but..to be this upset… They knew each other for so long after all. Laharl wasn't usually the one to observe and understand but he couldn't deny the facts this time. Her behavior sure was the right one given the situation, but still…still something was..something else was…

He must have looked really troubled. He realized that when he heard the redhead's voice once again.

"You shouldn't worry dummy! Go and apologize. Flonne-chan is such a sweet girl. If you're honest she'll forgive you in an instant."

Laharl bit his lip once more. Damn. That was becoming a lousy habit this day. He heard what Etna told him but for the first time he didn't feel so sure.

"Maybe she won't." He whispered softly. Even the thought of it made him depressed.

"What do you mean?" asked Etna confused. "It's not like the first time you two got into a fight. I'm sure she'll understand."

"No" whispered Laharl even quieter "This is the first actual fight. You..didn't see her. She got so angry with me! All of the other times all she would do was maybe pout at me. That means I really messed up this time!" He kept his stare fixed up on the floor.

Etna looked at him with eyes wide. Surprise in her face. Then slowly an all-knowing smile formed in her lips.

"Really.." she exhaled as if she were exhausted. "What am I gonna do with you people."

Laharl raised his head perplexed.

Etna placed her hands on her hips and leaned a bit closer to him. He slightly backed away feeling uncomfortable under her stare all of a sudden.

"Prince, you like Flonne don't ya?" she asked quite casually. It wasn't even an question. It felt more like stating a fact.

Laharl felt goosebumps run through his entire body. He face burned hot more than ever.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about? I don't..I'm not.." Shit! Was he shuttering? Was he actually shuttering?

Etna giggled. She then turned around and walked away waving at him.

"Ah?"

Her movement was so unexpected and sudden that was all Laharl could muster.

"Etna?" he shouted alarmed. "What the hell? Hey! Where are you going?"

"It's all good softy!" she shouted cheerfully without turning back to see him. "I'll stick to the same advice. A good, honest apology is all what is needed."

"But I.. " Laharl stopped himself. He greeted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly clenching his fists.

She is right! Goddamn it I know just fine what I must do!

He snorted like a bull and nodded to himself beaming with determination.

I'm a fucking man! Not a messed up little sissy! I shall face this situation as one!

He turned around and rushed away. Just as suddenly he stopped, ran a few steps backwards, turned his head left and putting a hand near his mouth he shouted.

"This conversation never happened! I'll kill you if I find anyone knowing about this!"

And with the same energy he ran forward once more. Behind him Etna smirked like the devil she was and stuck her tongue out a little bit as his footsteps gradually disappeared.

Oh you will do just fine. she thought to herself. You still have a long way to go Laharl-chan. But you are heading to the right direction.

She slowly came to a halt and gazed upon the disappearing light of the sky, through the corridor's windows. You could see the little shinning stars making the first appearance in there.

Etna's smile grew a bit wider.

Yes. Be a strong, amazing man like your father used to be. I'm cheering for you...Laharl. And I'm sure he and your mother are also doing the same.

Just a couple of corridors away inside her room Flonne was sitting on the edge of her bed, tightly hugging a white pillow.

She had her chin rested on the top of it. Her eyes vacant and red from all the crying. It was a cold night. She wore long, white pajamas with blue rabbit patterns all over which had a bit too large sleeves that almost covered her whole hands. If she walked she would also step a little fabric under her feet. They should be enough to keep her warm. But still..she felt so cold. As if there was a large, solid piece of ice stuck in her chest.

She clenched onto the pillow even tighter.

Stupid, stupid Laharl! Why did he have to be so mean? It's not like she wanted to fight with him! She hated it. Oh and how embarrassing to run off like that! And she had said all those awful things too!

With one trembling fist she wiped from her cheeks the latest tears.

I wonder if he hates me now, she thought to herself. Oh what a fool I've been! I shouldn't have asked for the stupid pendant back! Then none of this would have happened. And it's not like he actually meant what he said.

Flonne's expression became even more upset. Her eyebrows rose higher and her lips trembled.

He didn't mean them, right? He never does. Those are only stupid words.

Her head sank a bit lower.

Only, st-stupid w-words….

Flonne buried her face completely into the pillow shutting her eyes tight.

She flinched surprised when she heard a soft knock on the door. She raised her eyes towards there.

Who..?

Flonne quickly wiped the last of her tears and stood up. That must be Etna, she thought. She kept knocking before but I just couldn't open then. She must be really worried. I should better let her in.

She stepped quietly closer to the door.

Flonne felt a bit uneasy. She was still very embarrassed about the whole situation so she hesitated to open. A quick gulp dove down her neck.

Laharl reached Flonne's room a few seconds after he left Etna. He looked at the wooden obstacle nervous. This was more difficult than he though. His heart just wouldn't stop hammering against his chest.

Laharl took a deep breath and he exhaled softly. Alright. This was it! No turning back now.

He knocked the door softly.

For the longest time, that seemed like an eternity to him there was no answer. When he felt like there was actually too much of a delay he knocked again, a bit louder this time.

Still no response.

"Um.. Flonne?" he said quietly. His voice sounded very calm and steady contrary to the shaken feeling he had on his chest. Good, that was good.

"It's me, Laharl." He tried again "I… need to talk to you."

He didn't hear anything behind the door.

"Will you listen to me…please? Flonne?"

He pushed the door and this time it cracked a small opening under his pressure. With trembling hands Laharl pushed even further. The door opened all the way.

Flonne opened the door. Her eyes lowered down.

Laharl stood surprised in his spot.

He narrowed his eyes in a puzzled look.

Huh? There was no one here. The room was empty.

He took a few steps forward and looked around confused. This was weird.

"Flonne?" he called.

No response but his eyes caught something at the same time. It was a small white thing on the middle of Flonne's bed. He approached to take a better look. It was a piece of paper. Something was written on it.

Laharl lifted it and read.

His eyes widened.

"No" he whispered terrified.

***

Night had fallen completely on the Netherworld.

The town surrounding the Overlord's castle, the one formed after Laharl's return, was becoming more and more active as the darkness grew thicker.

Crimson eyes of many demons, of many shapes and forms were shinning like ominous little stars all over the place. They didn't need any light to see. They felt more comfortable in the dark and could move just fine in it.

Demon boys were running around noisily playing and chasing each other. Demon girls were forming colorful lights inside their hands, made them dance between their fingers and then threw them to each other like balls or rolls. Demon teens were walking, talking and flirting. Demon men and women bought or sold magical items and food, exchanged hello's and goodbye's, gave a kick or two at the prinnies passing by.

Everybody moved around confident, no hesitation in the way they insulted or sweetalked. That's what demons do.

So one form, the one which moved hesitant, which stopped to let others pass first and pumped sometimes to others apologizing panicked but always polite, the one who appeared to be kinda lost, stood out of the crowd like a fish out of water.

The demons didn't mind though.

Because that was the only person, whose clumsiness could be forgiven by all of them. They just let her through even offering understanding smiles, nods or quick greetings.

So no one really noticed when that certain figure disappeared somewhere in the darkest alleys of the city.

And no one really paid attention to the shadow that followed her only moments later.


	6. Prisoner

Flonne felt dizzy.

Behind her eyes darkness was thick and heavy. It felt like she was sinking in it. It spread though her whole body making her limp and unable to move. It pulled her up and down as she fought to regain consciousness.

She didn't know how long she had to try till she finally managed to lift her heavy eyelids halfway up.

Exhausted crimson irises tried to focus on the blurry surroundings, moving with great effort, slowly from right to left.

Flonne let out a soft groan and titled her head up a bit, squeezing her eyes close once more to get rid of the throbbing headache.

If she had any experience on the matter, she would certainly compare her current situation to a really bad hangover.

"I see you finally woke up." Flonne heard someone say.

The voice sounded very close to her. It was deep and smooth, very gentle too. Flonne recognized that tone. She had heard it many times before.

Leaning to her left, the girl stretched her neck and searched for it's owner.

When she located him, she couldn't help but frown, completely lost and confused for a moment.

"Derek?" she asked still quite unsure.

The young demon nodded slowly, eyes fixed up on her lying form.

As Flonne moved herself upwards to sit more comfortably, she noticed it was a bed she was laid on. The rest of the room was nothing but grey walls.

They looked like plain rock, carved from the inside. Derek was sitting next to her, in a wooden chair, but there were no other furniture around.

It felt weird. Like the ones the two of them occupied had been brought here for this purpose only. The last thing this place would be, was a room someone actually lived on.

As Flonne moved another wave of nausea hit her.

She winced.

"Take it easy now." Derek warned her in the same soft tone.

"The narcotic hasn't worn out completely yet."

"Narcotic?" she repeated a bit worried now.

Her head was beginning to clear and the situation was gradually starting to sink in.

"You drugged me?" she squealed alarmed.

Derek averted his gaze, avoiding eye-contact.

"H-how long was I asleep?"

"About a day." He replied.

Flonne's eyes widened in shock.

"A day!"

She brought one hand up and covered her mouth. Oh this wasn't good! Everyone would be worried sick. Etna, her students.. Oh god she had missed all of her classes. And Laharl would..

Her train of frantic thoughts came to a halt there. She lowered her gaze pressing her fist more firmly on her lips. The ghost of yesterday's sadness and embarrassment hovering above her chest.

Would Laharl even look for her? Would he even want her to return?

Oh don't be silly! She mentally scolded herself.

Of course he will! It's not like he'd abandoned her for real ever before. If one thing the reason behind that whole stupid argument, had been his possessiveness. And even though it wasn't a total healthy feeling it had secretly pleased Flonne to see it in such intensity coming from the young prince. Damn! The demon transformation had turned her inr such a bad person!

It was wrong but It was also good! Better than the indifference she had received in the past. Sure it was mostly a well built front Laharl hid himself behind, away from everyone who would ever try to come close to his heart. Flonne had figured that out the very first day she met him and was determined to overcome this obstacle by any means. But still the ignoring had bothered her then. Having him giving her so much attention now, was actually reassuring!

And moreover, Flonne knew things were a big mess right now, but for some reason, she was absolutely certain, Laharl would find and come for her, no matter what.

Feeling more confident now, she raised her head once more, ready to comfort Derek. His eyes had returned into scanning her frame. Other than that he was still sitting at the same spot having hardly moved at all.

It was then that it occurred to her.

Derek hadn't said a word the whole time she was struggling with her fears, he neither mocked or soothed her. He just sat there, watching her very, very carefully.

His immobile form made her feel uncomfortable.

She knew Derek for quite some time now, teaching at the same school and all…

They often talked about many different things, joked all the time too. She enjoyed his company. Derek was always smiling to her.

He appeared to enjoy the simplest things to the maximum and that was something they had in common. Only him outta of the entire teaching stuff would happily enjoy with her a simple walk on the city, a shinny day and make almost the same fuss as her about it.

Flonne had never before seen him so serious. So quiet.

"So you brought me here?" she asked.

To be honest she wasn't trying to gain information as much as making an effort to break his silence. This uneasy feeling it gave her.

"Yes."

"You were that guy in the alley." Flonne whispered thoughtfully to herself this time.

Scary memories filled her mind and made her shiver as they flew black into her throbbing head.

Hands grabbing her from behind. A strong grip she couldn't break despite her wild struggles. A palm, covering her mouth with something smelly that slipped into her throat and burned her , silencing the scream before it had a chance to escape her lips. Panic turning everything white in her head.

And then her body losing strength. The awful feeling of being helpless, vulnerable against that shadow enemy. The darkness dragging her deep into nothingness.

She shuddered

"And you also wrote that letter."

"Well practically it wasn't my hand, but yes it was from me."

Flonne stared at him speechless for a while.

Then a single word came out of her mouth, filled with hurt and confusion. So low it was barely audible.

"Why?" she whispered. Her eyes were shining with too much emotion to hold in. She barely held her tears back.

For the longest time the teen didn't reply.

"Derek why did you do this?" Flonne said louder.

"Why you did this to me? I thought we were friends!"

That seemed to throw the young demon off his composure.

He bit his lip and his shoulders stiffened.

"I.." he let out a deep sight.

"I'm sorry Flonne. I really am. But I had to do this. I wish there was another way. But.." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry." he repeated softly.

Were the circumstances any different Flonne would have accepted his apology right away, reassuring him it was just fine and he didn't have to worry.

But right now she felt utterly confused, humiliated and tricked. Betrayed!

As anger burned hot inside her chest she understood better how Laharl was able to shout so loud all the time. She was furious and she felt like she wanted to scream her lugs out.

"Sorry isn't going to set things straight." she said.

The cold anger and in her voice surprised both of them, but Flonne quickly swallowed her part and went on

"Dammit Derek I thought it was real! I thought he would really talk to me after all this time. I told you how much I wanted to. I told you and you used this against me. You knew how much it meant to me! H-how could you do this?"

Her voice cracked again. The anger leaving her as fast as it came. The tears were threatening once more to escape her watery eyes but Flonne refused to let them.

No! She wasn't going to cry this time. Not here. Not now.

She met Derek's still surprised crimson irises and stared at them stubbornly. Her demon canines exposed and her teeth clenching tightly together. Accusing him with a darkened face full of anger.

A small smile, formed slowly on the boy's cheeks. He looked like he was tired. And older.

"You know I thought I liked seeing you angry. You were pouting and all. It was cute."

He closed his eyes letting another sight escape him.

"But the face you're making right now…it's honestly very scary."

Flonne clenched her teeth harder, feeling for the very first time demonic urges swelling within her. She wanted to bite this damn guy's neck and tear it apart. Unknown to her, her eyes were shinning brighter now. Red light almost consuming them whole. She let out a low growl.

Derek suddenly stood up and toweled above her, the serious cold look placed again on his face.

"Don't even think about it." he warned her sternly. "I'm stronger than you and you are absolutely inexperienced with these powers. It'll be an easy win. I don't want to hurt you Flonne-chan." He added a bit softer in the end.

That last sentence made Flonne wince. This tone reminded her of the Derek she knew. Ashamed of herself for the loss of control and the primal thoughts she was just having, she managed to hold her anger back.

"This clearly isn't about me right?" She said right after she calmed down a bit.

"You're targeting Laharl."

Derek nodded.

"Yes the overload is the one we want dead. You're just the bait. Laharl will come to get you. That's when we'll get him."

Dead.

The word made Flonne's heart tighten in her chest. Laharl was in danger! And it was all her fault. She swallowed hard, feeling suddenly sick.

"I'll let you go after this is over." Derek said suddenly. There was worry in his voice. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you Flonne-chan."

Flonne realized she must have looked devastated for him to change his tone again so suddenly. New feelings of shame and embarrassment began to consume her but then everything came to a halt.

She raised her chin at the boy in front of her defiantly.

"You will fail." She said calmly. "Laharl is stronger than you imagine. He won't die from something like this."

" I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you Flonne-chan" Derek said carefully. Something in her eyes was setting him off. They were so steady, so certain, so.. confident.

"You'll see." Flonne said with a smile.

"You trust him way too much."

"I know him better than you do." She replied almost smugly.

Flonne would never cease to be a sweetheart, but she was also a demon girl now. Of course embarrassment was a constant nagging in the back of her head for all this "inappropriate behavior". But being tricked and having someone she cared deeply for exposed to such danger kinda set her loose.

And also despite the rush of her demon blood, she felt this confidence coming from her very core. She didn't know how. But something told her everything was going to be fine. She felt it.

Like she always knew there was good inside the heart of the "savage demons" and Laharl himself would open his heart to her someday. She also had faith that the young Overload was going to be fine this time. It calmed her down. Because if Flonne was good in one thing, that was believing.

The fallen angel turned her back at Derek and sat at the edge of the bed.

There was silence for a couple of moments.

"I can still do it you know." Derek said out of the blue after a while.

Flonne didn't turn around to look at him. As much as that mysterious confidence calmed her down, she still felt horrible for Derek's betrayal. She couldn't face him right now.

"After my master gains control of the Netherworld, I could convince him into contacting Celestia and…you could go back." There was definitely sadness in the last part.

"So you work for someone." Flonne noted with mild interest.

Derek was surprised.

"Flonne-chan? Didn't you hear what I just…"

"I heard you." Flonne cut him softly. His sad tone had managed to sneak under her skin once more. She was feeling his guilt, but…

"I simply wanted to talk to Lamington-Sama. I wanted to see him. Make sure he's fine. See his smile"

Flonne's own lips rose to little smile at her own words.

"And then I would apologize for leaving him. Angels don't have parents you know..and he was just like a father to me. But.."

Her voice became more stern "..I made my choice a long time ago when I took the side of Etna and Laharl and protected them from Celestia's assassins. I wouldn't go back even if I could. My friends are here. And this is my home now…That is…all I would say…and also…"

She took a deep breath, a single tear escaping her restrains and dropping softly on her cheek. "Thank you…and goodbye."

There was a long and awkward silence after this.

Flonne heard Derek move at some point. His presence drawing further. He stopped just before he reached the door.

"I'm truly sorry." Derek said quietly. "I really did like you…Flonne-chan.

And with that the door was closed and a locker clicked behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hmm it got a bit angsty in the end ne?
> 
> Gomen, gomen! ^^"
> 
> There will be some more action in the next chapie! I hope you liked!
> 
> See ya next


	7. Off to the Rescue

Etna was having a wonderful dream. It included kicking some prinny butt, lots of cherry pies and a hot, male demon holding her close and whispering sweet, sinful rhymes in her ear. To be knocked up from it was rude to say at the very least. But unfortunately it didn't go as simply as that.

Enta woke up with a yelp, as her long, fire red and untied for sleep, hair got pulled violently upwards. Her eyes shot open full of rage and she dashed to her left, ready to slaughter whoever dared to disturb her like this, only to find Laharl's motionless form standing beside her king-sized bed. In her surprise the demon-girl lost her balance and ended up hitting the floor with her face. The black pajamas with the bat patterns she wore, wimpled at her speed fall. She was quick to bounce back up again.

"Laharl?!" she shouted half irritated, half still surprised from his intrusion in her room."What in the Netherworld are you doing?" Her hand was rubbing her poor forehead that ached from the impact.

The young Overlord shoved a piece of paper right into her face with such force it made her flinch.

Etna hesitantly took the note and began reading it carefully. Why was Laharl so quiet? She wondered as her eyes followed the words on the paper. She unconsciously tagged her long hair behind one pointy ear at the same time. Her irises widened. She had to read the few lines a couple of times before they finally sank in. No way…

She raised her head and took a better look at the Prince. He was standing there still as a statue, eyes focused on her, waiting for her reaction. Now that she noticed, she could see his clothes were a bit ruffled, his hair somewhat messy, his demon energies too.

"Laharl this is.." she paused. "Have you been out all night?"

"You got a problem?" he spat with his usual rude attitude, one could say even rougher than usual.

"I didn't say that." she complained mildly. Seriously, such a fight was the last thing they should be doing right now. "What happened then prince? Did you find Flonne?"

Laharl pointed a finger to the paper.

"It says 2 blocks away from the blood fountain. I scanned the area. Nothing."

Etna stood up suddenly, griping the cursed paper tight..

"You know Flonne wouldn't just go along with this right? Don't tell me you believe-"

"She must be in trouble" Laharl stated calmly. Surprisingly his tone was really steady. As if they were discussing the weather.

Etna stopped midway her sentence, her face stretched in a comical expression, trying to comprehend what she just heard.

"Eh?" she said like a goof.

Laharl turned around suddenly and Etna had to duck, to avoid getting hit by the crimson cape, which flapped loudly at the movement.

"Let's go." he ordered firmly and began walking away.

The demon girl changed into her usual outfit in a glimpse and hurried behind the young overload hopping in one foot, trying to straighten her boot and keep up with his quick pace at the same time.

"Prince wait! Where are we going? What do you mean?" She had managed to wear her shoes properly at this point and was now tying up her right pigtail, the left side of her hair still hanging freely.

"You read the note." Laharl responded. "It told Flonne to meet up with whoever sent it near the blood fountain yesterday and that today a road to Celestia would open. It even revealed us its location. Don't ask stupid questions vassal"

"I'm the Overlord too" Etna mechanically argued while fixing her second pigtail. She made a pause and then shook her head angrily making her two next steps quicker and reaching closer to Laharl.

"So what? You're telling me you believe Flonne-chan will just go and leave us like that without even telling goodbye?"

Much to Etnas surprise, Laharl let out a soft chuckle.

"See? That's why you're just a vassal and I'm the Overlord."

He stopped and turned around with a big grin on his face.

Etna was astonished she forgot to complain this time.

"That's not going to happen. It isn't even that bastard Lamington who sent the letter. Guy's a jerk but he operates under that moronic sense of justice of his."

He made a pause and raised his nose a bit higher.

"What do you take me for? Of course I figured it out! This whole situation reeks of demonic scheme. Someone's trying to trick Flonne and obviously get to me through her. That's why I told you she's in trouble. It's a trap but they're damn idiots if they think they can fool me with it!"

Etna just stared him a sudden feeling of heat rushing in her chest. Cheeks colored a bit and eyes lighting up with unexpected pride.

"Laharl.."

Then another thought occurred to her.

"Did you speak with Flonne by the way?"

Laharl turned so suddenly and glared at her so harshly, Etna felt her shoulders tense and she barely held herself from jumping.

"No!" The blue haired demon spat "And that's what pisses me off the most! Stupid love-freak can't just disappear before I get to give her a piece of my mind! That's a grave insult to the Overlord! How dare she?"

Laharl crossed his hands in front of his chest and his eyes narrowed even more.

"I'm certain that bastard Derek has something to do with all this!"

Etna's previous feelings of pride died as fast as they came and a sweat drop fell behind her head.

Well.. so much for maturity. And there she thought the prince had finally grown up. He sounded like a jealous five year old once again.

Yet despite all that, she caught herself smiling. Well maybe..this situation was exactly the push the stubborn young demon needed. Oh this was going to be fun.

"So off to rescue the princess then?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"Damn straight!" Laharl shouted out loud. "I've stolen that silly angel from Celestia and like hell I'm gonna let them take away what's mine! Ahahahahahahaha!"

His peculiar laughter echoed through the corridors as they reached the castle's main entrance and then they both rushed determined forward to the blood fountain.

4 minutes later Laharl's voice rose unusually high pitched from far away. "Wait! What did you just say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny fact is that Laharl is indeed just jealous and mentions Derek cause of that, but he's right this time.
> 
> Pure luck I assure you. XD


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter! Yay! :D

Flonne was half-asleep when she heard Derek entering the room again. She had lost the sense of time and wasn't exactly sure how long it had been since his last visit. She had been dozing on the brick of consciousness the whole night, the narcotic being much stronger than she anticipated but her emotional stress and worries competing with its effect quite aggressively. Yep, it was all and all a very difficult night.

Derek shook her shoulder softly and when the fallen angel was fully awake he wordlessly blindfolded her, tied her hands together and with a firm grip on her arm, led her outside.

It was morning. Flonne could feel the warmth of the Netherworld's sun caressing her skin. The shadows behind the heavy cloth that blocked her view brightened as light penetrated it half way.

"Be still" Derek ordered

Flonne couldn't hold back a soft gasp when she suddenly lost the ground under her feet. The young demon had lifted her and took off. She felt her shoulders stiffen. The air was messing with her hair. They were probably flying with great speed and God knows how high! The thought frightened her.

She clenched her fists and held her arms close to her chest. Cold sweat run down her neck and her face went pale. Derek misunderstood her fear.

"You don't need to be so tense Flonne-chan" he said quietly "I don't have any grudge against you. I'm not going to hurt you."

You're so wrong! Flonne thought to herself. How can you possibly not hurt me if you're planning to attack Laharl?

Out loud she asked, " What do you have against Laharl anyways?"

Oh dear! She instantly regretted opening her mouth. Thinking about the prince was already painful enough. Actually speaking of him made her heart sink.

She was so worried and angry and nostalgic cause she remembered the last time she was midair on his back and still so pissed at his density! Arg it made her head spin. She didn't know what to feel first, what to think, what to hope! What a twisted mess!

Derek spoke with an angry tone drawing her attention out of that nasty mental entanglement.

"He's incompetent and a useless arrogant fool! He's not fit to seat on the Overlord's throne!"

Flonne shook her head.

"It's not true" she argued "Laharl is a great Overlord! Look at the stability he has accomplished in his kingdom! Demons do not aggrieve under his rule! And they're free to do as they please. Be themselves and not just war machines. Isn't that enough proof?"

Derek snorted.

"That is debatable. I'd say he simply doesn't care!"

"No you're wrong! You're wrong!" she repeated stubbornly.

Not that Flonne underestimated the contributions of Etna or..uhm.. Laharl's slacking off on his duties sometimes, but she knew her friend's capabilities. She couldn't stand hearing Derek bad mouth him like that!

Even though she couldn't see a thing. Flonne could sense Derek's cold stare piercing her right then.

" I really don't get you Flonne-chan…He's a jerk! Especially to you! Why do you keep defending him?"

Flonne bit her lip. Why really? It was most difficult this time. With all that had happened. He had been a huge jerk to her recently. Shouting at her face those hurtful words. Accusing her so harshly, looking down on her. It hurt. Just thinking about it hurt. She felt like crying.

"I know he can be rude sometimes…" she whispered quietly. "a-and dense."

She made a pause then because she could hear Derek's wings flutter as he came to a halt and landed. He helped her get on her feet and his fingers lightly touched her hair as he removed her blindfold. She blinked trying to get used to the new light.

They were on top of a hill. A deep cliff right behind them. The sun was rising on their left. It's light falling fully on the two figures practically swallowing the darkness in it. A bright orange color that almost hurt your eyes. And as the shadows got casted away, Flonne felt strong again. She felt her chest filling up with confidence, hot air pulsing inside her. The calmness she had experienced earlier in her prison during her conversation with Derek, returned.

The fallen angel took in a deep breath and turned her head and faced the other with steady eyes. The young demon couldn't help being taken aback.

"Yes he can be all that. But I believe in him. His heart has suffered but it is strong and gentle and he's smart when he needs to be. I've always believed in him and I always will! He is the leader Netherworld needs!" Flonne spoke with passion.

For what seemed like eternity Derek looked at her not knowing what to say.

And then another deep voice came from above and the heavy flap of wings filled the air.

"In this young lady you are sorely mistaken."

Flonne's eyes widened a bit surprised, but never lost an ounce of determination as she turned to face the newcomer.

"You see the leader Netherworld needs..is me!"

The former angel glared at her former superior.

"You! I should have known!"

Vulcanus smirked down at his prisoner as his feet touched the ground.

"Long time no see fallen one."

###

Laharl scanned the area around him with the intensity of a predator hunting. Or better said, a really pissed demon hunting.

"Well no traps so far!" Etna who was using demon flames to hover beside him, about ten meters above the ground commented.

She sounded cheerful but secretly glanced frequently at her friend. His expression was calm and stern but in his eyes were burning up. Etna felt at ease each time she caught that look.

Laharl was a prince raised by a strong king after all. Right now he was calculating and was focused. She could count on him to reach their little girl in time and get her out of this mess in one piece.

Still the red-head wasn't any rookie herself. As she turned her attention below she sensed some sort of weird change in the air.

There was movement on the ground.

Creatures summoned by magical circles suddenly appeared all over the place.

"Oh look here's the first one!" she giggled with naughty joy "It's about time! I was starting to get bored. Oh priiiince!" she sang happily right afterwards.

"Shut up you moron I know!" was the harsh reply.

Etna smirked as she summoned her big hammer. The magic light casted an extra shadow at her evil grin.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" she mused and dived into action.

Right above her Laharl produced his sword from within the depths of his cape and with a midair jump he dodged the "surprise attack" of a chimera and slashed it in half in one swift move. The creature exploded into purple mist with a roar.

###

"Since when do you want to rule Netherworld?" Flonne shouted angrily "I thought you wanted to destroy all demons! And weren't you transformed into a frog?" she added somewhat confused.

"Silly child." Vulcanus laughed with a superior expression on his face "Whatever made you think that? I always wanted what's best for them. I wish them salvation and to put them into the right path. Needless to say the current Overlords are doing nothing of that. They clearly are not fit to be their guide."

He frowned and his arrogant tone dropped to a mumble "Ah yes..uhm.. I was able to break that spell after a while. N-no need to dwell in the past so much."

"You liar!" the fallen angel shouted once more " I was there! I saw you! You're probably trying to create a new army here or something. You're so not the savior type!"

She suddenly snapped her head towards Derek.

"Don't tell me you believe this clown! He's tricking you. I don't know what he promised you but I do know he considers your kind to be worse than filth! He means you no good!"

Derek didn't even flinch.

"I don't really care Flonne-chan." He said emotionless "As long as the Overlord isn't the son of king Krichevskoy anyone will do."

Flonne blinked.

"What are you.."

"This young boy," Vulcanus interrupted a bit annoyed he was being ignored again "is the descendant of Krichevskoy's biggest rival. His father was banished during the struggle for the throne and that is why he's willing to do anything to overthrow your..barbaric prince. Even to serve me as a master, even to offer me the powers of an Overlord normally only demons can obtain."

Flonne felt her jaw ready to drop. So Derek was..

She raised her head and studied his face a lot more carefully. The teen had a stern expression on, his lips tightly pressed together and something like stone was steadily reflecting in his eyes.

Being the empathetic person she was, the fallen angel instantly managed to see through the thick bravado and realized the young demon's true wish. Her gaze softened.

"You… are trying to bring your father back are you not?" she asked with that rare warmth that succeeded to tame and comfort even the most sorrowful and heartbroken spirits. The same kindness that had managed to soothe and win Laharl over all those years ago.

The boy's shoulders stiffened but his resolve didn't seem to falter.

"Derek you can't. I'm really sorry but you can't. You know that. Even if Vulcanus gave you false promises, don't you understand that much time has passed since he departed to the human world? Hope always fades last I know. It must be hard for you but you have to accept it. You have to move on! Otherwise you'll keep getting hurt..and used by people like him!"

Her voice was soothing and pleading. Flonne truly wanted to help.

And miraculously something in the depths of those cold, stone like, crimson eyes Flonne thought she detected a glimpse of her dear friend. The real one, the one that used to tease her back at school, the boy she used to talk with about the wonders of that new to her world, the one that cared about her and she was happy to call a friend.

Yet it was a tiny glimpse of light. It came and went fast and disappeared scared like a lost bird the next second. Far away from her reach and probably anyone's in the world. At least for now.

Before she could ignite it further though she felt Vulcanus hand grip her shoulder harshly and spin her around. She lost eye contact with Derek.

"Oh come on now cut the drama!" Vulcanus said. "And don't you listen to her Derek, she's just another lackey of your adversary. I certainly can bring your father back. And you fallen one!" he added roughly.

Flonne shot him an angry glare.

"He's not one of your illiterate students. Stop trying to brainwash him."

"How dare you?!" she shouted with passionate furry. "You're the one who has been doing that! You should just-"

Vulcanus cut her half way by grabbing her chin. She yelped in pain as he rose his hand high tightening his hold.

"You should watch your mouth fallen one! Weren't you not the bait I oughta-"

He chocked at his own words before he could finish his sentence.

Flonne had made a sudden move, freeing herself and then she had bit down on his palm with all her strength. Her demon fangs dug deep into the former archangel's flesh and tore his skin. Simultaneously she closed her eyes, still reluctant to cause pain to another living creature despite her anger. For a second she was the exact replica of a furious kitten. Her ear like ribbon adding to the whole picture.

Vulcanus screamed!

He shook his whole arm trying to break away from the stinging pain, but Flonne stubbornly kept bitting him. The man ended up shaking her head violently to the point of making them both dizzy.

Derek just sort of stood there not really sure how to react.

With a final desperate effort Vulcanus managed to pull away and started to whiff at his swollen skin somewhat panicked as he noticed blood flowing from the flesh wound.

Flonne spat. Yack! That was nasty! She had almost swallowed some of it.

It took Vulcanus about four seconds to snap from his state of panic to pure hysteria.

"You little brat!" he yelled enraged and rose his fist to hit her. Flonne gasped and instinctively shut her eyes. The blow never came.

"HEY!"

All three of them stopped dead on their tracks. Vulcanus felt his face losing its color as cold sweat run down his temple.

"I-impossible" he whispered before turning ever so slowly towards the source of the voice.

Flonne cracked an eye open.

And there he stood in all his glory! Cape flapping behind him loudly as air hit him and dark purple energy emitting from every core of his body. It slowly surrounded him in an ominous moving cloud. The shadows were deeper around his eyes and his irises shined, crimson blood like and brighter than ever.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Laharl, the grand Overlord growled.

Flonne had never seen him so angry before.

"Overlord?!" Vulcanus shouted alarmed.

"OverlordS please!" Etna popped with a happy smile on the left side of Laharl "Aw jeez why do people always forget we share the title?" she whined pouting.

"But how? How could you get past all my guards so quickly?!" Vulcanus roared partly annoyed and mostly scared.

He had summoned so many creatures..

"Oh those silly things?" Etna responded stepping away from Laharl and into full view. She casually swayed her big ass weapon on her shoulder.

"Quite pathetic mister archangel. It was a piece of cake to take care of them."

Vulcanus gulped. There were approximately three thousand enemies he had set up into strategically positions. Don't tell me these two had managed to defeat every single one of them! That was insane!

A squad of prinnies suddenly popped behind Etna startling Vulcanus even more.

"Yeah that's right dude!" one of them shouted

"No one could stop us from saving Flonne-chan dude!" another added

"We're invincible dude!" all of them cheered in unison.

Etna shot them a derogatory glance.

"You useless idiots mostly just tripped and got in the way and I had to save your sorry little asses. Didn't I tell you not to come?"

The prinnies cowered together under her irritated stare, sweating nervously.

"B-b-but Flonne-chan was missing dude! We couldn't just leave her dude!"

Etna's stare intensified and all of them started to shake violently.

"Waaaah we're sorry dude!" they cried loudly.

All this time Etna and her servants were making a ruckus Laharl hadn't uttered a world. A deep frown and a penetrating stare occupied his face. His whole attention directed towards the blonde girl.

She was naturally surprised when they first appeared. But he was certain he saw her smile when Etna and the prinnies had announced their purpose of coming here. A happy, cute little smile full of gratitude and relief and then…

Flonne felt his eyes on her and, in what seemed like slow motion to the prince, she turned to face him. And that's when it happened.

Their eyes met and Laharl saw her smile disappear. Something uncertain and shaky was mirrored inside those large pools of light crimson. Something like..fear?

Her lips parted slightly. Even Laharl's oversensitive ears couldn't catch it. But the young prince was certain, it was his name Flonne had just whispered.

He bit his lip.

Her confidence was still there. He could almost feel it. And yet.. her everlasting beaming faith in him, her absolute trust..it seemed..hindered, swayed somehow. Laharl swore under his teeth! He needed to act fast. Because he definitely..definitely didn't want to lose that.

"Oi love freak!" he spoke loud and clear. A tiny bit more aggressively than he should.

Flonne flinched.

"I need to talk to you." he said very serious and took a step forward. All commotion immediately ceased behind him.

Laharl moved closer, two or three steps more and then as his focus wandered below the fallen angel's eyes to check at her condition, he froze.

That male hand steadily holding the delicate arm. Fingers tangled tightly around the milky skin. This goddamn asshole touching and standing way too close to HIS Flonne! Laharl felt like growling. Hot fire burned inside his chest. Oh no you fucking don't!

"Right after I deal with this guy!" he snarled and gripped his sword tighter raising it up to the height of his waist.

Derek stepped forward and summoned a sword of his own. It's blade long, sharp and full of magical runes.

"With pleasure!" he snarled back

This was it! He had waited so long for this day. The day he could finally destroy once and for all the bratty son of his father's banisher. He could finally get his revenge! He glanced back at Flonne who was currently watching them bewildered but apparently too shocked from the sudden rush of events to make a move. And perhaps a little more, he thought to himself.

Laharl caught that look and felt the fire burn even hotter!

Both males assumed battle positions with intense faces and blood thirsty desire in their eyes.

"Hey what about me?" Vulcanus, the one getting ignored as usual, protested annoyed.

"You shall have the Overlords power as promised once I'm done extracting it from his corpse" Derek responded harshly not breaking even for a second the heated stare with Laharl.

Vulcanus smirked pleased.

"How pathetic archangel" Laharl suddenly said with a chuckle, surprising everyone and especially the said ex-archangel whose presence was unexpectedly acknowledged without him having to point it out.

"You are so desperate for power you actually relied on this incompetent spy to lure me out." His eyes left his opponent and locked determined for a second with the girl's behind him. Flonne felt her breath hitch. His voice sounded nothing like his usual childish one when it came out next.

"You couldn't even realize on your own how precious this girl is to me."

Flonne rose both hands and covered her mouth. She felt herself tremble. Incredibly strong emotions triggered by the confession hit her in waves. Her heart absolutely not prepared for them.

"And as sure as hell!" Laharl continued lowering his tone darkly and breaking their eye contact to glare at Derek again "I will not let anyone take her away from me!"

The next second both demons charged forward, swords cutting the air ferociously, their targets flesh and bones. Thunderous roars filled the atmosphere. Tension breaking for adrenaline to enter like a hurricane.

And admits all that Flonne could feel a scream, strong and violent pushing against her throat, unable to escape her chest, climaxing silently and desperately right before the weapons clashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda spoiled Vulcanus by adding him in the characters huh? oh well..


	9. Black Wings

The battle between the two demons grew fierce in a matter of seconds! Their figures were lost in a blur, such was the speed that they moved! Their swords danced wildly meeting with tempestuous great force and spreading sparks all around them. It was difficult to tell them apart. The metal seemed liquid. It shined and cut through air. Magical attacks soon followed, filling the whole place with tension and electricity.

It caused a storm. Heavy rain began to fall. Thunders visible in a short distance.

Flonne was still shaking. She didn't even notice Vulcanus approach her. Her mind was running in circles. Laharl, Derek, their motives, frustration, the arch-angel's schemes! Everything had turned into a huge mess! This battle obviously had nothing to do with the Overlord's title for the two teens. And Laharl was, Laharl had…

His worlds echoed in her head, her heart still unable to comprehend, to deal with their meaning. Precious.. he had said she was precious to him. Maybe she shouldn't be so worked up about it but then again, Laharl would never say something like that lightly. Could he..could he really?

A sudden gust of wind, mixed with heavy raindrops, hit her in the face! Another loud collision of magical attacks. Both opponents escaped the blast skillfully and rushed to clash their swords high above the ground.

Flonne raised her head up, towards their direction. Her huge crimson eyes shining with despair.

No, no! This was all wrong! A huge misunderstanding! It shouldn't be happening! She had to stop them. They could get themselves seriously injured or even killed!

"Laharl!" she shouted and made a move to run towards them.

Vulcanus flinched alarmed and grabbed the fallen angel's arm before she could proceed any further. Flonne got yanked back abruptly. She fought to break his hold getting more and more desperate and angry the longer she got held back.

"Let me go!" she shouted again, furious this time, struggling violently "I have to stop them! I have to-"

"You will do no such thing!" the man shouted in response struggling to keep his captive in place. It was rather difficult with the way the girl fought. With mildly panic he realized he had to actually use his whole strength to restrain her.

"Stop it! Stop trashing you fool! I will not-ugh- I will not let you ruin everything I've worked so hard for, the very last minute!"

"Let me go or I'll bite you again!" Flonne yelled totally vexed.

Vulcanus involuntary sweated at the serious threat right then!

Being bitten by the girl was no freaking joke! It hurt! Somehow Flonne caught that and instantly turned her head to the side, teeth jutting out menacingly.

Snap snap snap!

Both ex-angles suddenly started a ridiculous dance, of Volcanus yelping and jumping around comically and swearing in his effort to avoid Flonne's hurricane of bites. Each one of them missing and her jaws making a loud noise as they collided.

In the meantime Etna who had just arrived behind them stood there conflicted about whether to interfere or not. The prinnies hid behind her stayed just as still. Two of them were hugging her legs now, for reassurance.

Their eyes were fixed higher in the air. To the much more serious and dangerous fight. Prinnies might not be demons but they sure can detect murderous intent when it's close. A safe mechanism to keep them away from their master's quarrels when they are meant to be lethal.

High above, to the said center of caution for the little servants, Derek found himself cursing under his teeth.

This was ridiculous! He thought he was ready to take on the Overlord on his own. He had worked so very hard to raise his power to match his. And yet, he found himself sweating and panting heavily, none of his attacks reaching their target. His strength and power barely countering Laharl's skills. He cursed again louder.

"What's wrong? You run out of juice already?"

Derek flinched at the sudden sound of his adversary's voice, coming directly from behind him. He swung his sword backwards more alarmed that he would admit. When did he..?

Laharl didn't even try to dodge. He caught the blade with his bare hand successfully absorbing the whole force of the attack. The impact made a loud noise but the prince didn't budge from his hovering spot. Derek's eyes widened.

"I-impossible" he whispered in awe "You can't be that strong!"

Laharl raised his head, cold stare fixed on his opponent.

"For all your talk you are a joke. You aren't worth my time."

Derek growled and yanked his weapon free regaining some distance.

"Shut up!" he yelled furious "I shall avenge my father your predecessor banished. You don't deserve the throne. You don't deserve to fucking breathe!"

Laharl chuckled smugly.

"Apparently you are the weak one. Just like your old man. That's the reason he lost to mine."

The next thing Derek knew was burning hot rage consuming his thoughts. That son of a bitch! How dare he?! All he could see was red as he charged with a yell towards the other teen with all his strength. Laharl raised his sword and the blades collided with a loud smack.

Their sharp metal was the only thing separating both their faces, now only inches away, both locked in a competitive and angry glare. Their hands shook as they fought to overpower one another.

"And that's just how things are." Laharl continued, as if he wasn't interrupted. "As a demon you should know successions work this way. It's a natural process. The stronger challenger shall become Overlord, the weaker shall perish one way or another. Whining about the results like a little bitch is nothing but disgraceful."

His glare then grew darker and fiercer.

"You will never own my throne! Neither MY love-freak!" he shouted the last part furious and pushed Derek back with a harsh swing of his sword.

The other demon flapped his wings once, after regaining his balance and glanced at his opponent. It was Derek's turn to smile smugly at Laharl.

"Oh, your love-freak? Are you sure about that your highness?"

Laharl's eyes instantly flared with murderous intent. Perfect match for the saying if looks could kill.

"What are you talking about weakling?" he growled

Derek tilted his chin forward with his face full of spite!

"You think she is yours? Ha! Do you even think she likes you?"

His smirk grew more devilish when he saw Laharl's expression change.

"Flonne-chan simply tolerates your presence, she is sick and tired of you! Why do you think she ran off with the very chance she got huh? Cause she can't stand to see your face for another second you brute!"

"Shut up" Laharl mumbled with a sudden intimidating low tone.

But Derek couldn't! He was faced with such humiliation during this fight. His younger enemy had overpowered him effortlessly and all his hard work had gone to hell! He wanted to see the other boy suffer! He could not stand another loss!

"She hates you! You hear? She HATES you!" Derek yelled

"Shut up" Laharl repeated, his tone dropping even lower and becoming more unsteady towards the end.

"Oh you wanna know something else?" Derek continued with sick joy "Flonne-chan said she'd gladly stay with me. Flonne-chan said she liked me. .You." he finished emphasizing the last three words in almost a sing-sang tone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP"

Purple dark energy exploded all around Laharl and before Derek could even blink it ripped the air and knocked him away.

"Ah?"

The older teen barely managed to utter a small gasp before the Overlord seemingly teleported right in front of him. He moved that fast! A loud and violent explosion burst in the sky and reached all the way down to the party on the ground, sending strong waves of air and energy on them. Flonne let out a shriek and Etna yelled in surprise. Vulcanus screamed almost as high as the first girl. And everything got covered in smoke and dust.

A few seconds wrapped in chaos and confusion came and passed. Flonne found herself coffing and struggling to get back to her feet. The only good thing was that force of the attack had somehow managed to set the rope that held her captive loose. The girl's eyes hurt and they were watery. Her long golden hair and bunny ribbon were all ruffled and messed up. And she was full of bruises. Somewhere near her Flonne could feel the others moving as well. Vulcanus had to be nearby..still a threat yet…he sure wasn't her primary focus right now. She had the worst feeling. She just had to reach Laharl, immediately!

With great effort Flonne managed to stand and stumbled out of the smoke that still hadn't settled down. She raised her head up.

Crimson orbs shrank bewildered at the sight they faced.

High, high above the ground a demon hovered. His aura dark and intimidating. His cold eyes even more so. His wings formed from the red cloth spikier than usual flapped steadily and kept him midair. They gave you the impression that they were made out of pure blood. His chest bare and stiff. Veins, visible from a distance, were popping out on his temple and arms. Rage and anger emitting from every core of his body.

Laharl looked very very mad. And very very scary.

Unintentionally the Flonne felt tears gathering on her eyelids.

No..no this wasn't Laharl. Not the Laharl she knew. He would shout and scoff and act silly but never this scary, never this dark or murderous. This couldn't be him. No, no it just couldn't!

The male demon had his stare fixed on a place a bit further from the fallen angel. The girl turned towards there with fear filling her heart. Then she gasped once more.

In a steaming hole, bleeding and badly hurt laid a heavy breathing Derek. His arm must have been broken, since it was twisted in an abnormal way. Tiny sparks of energy were lighting steadily wearing weaker around him. The first magical attack faded. Flonne saw the barely conscious light on his eyes as he cracked them open and struggled to look up at his enemy.

In midair Laharl stretched a hand forward. Dark purple and thunderous energy began concentrating in there.

Flonne looked at it panicked. Her fear rose as the density of the magic increased. Oh no! This was too much. It was definitely going to kill Derek. She didn't want this. No, no she absolutely didn't want this.

Laharl.

She tried opening her mouth, she tried yelling. She couldn't. The words wouldn't come out. Her voice wouldn't pass her lips. She was shaking like a leaf. So scary. This demon up there was so scary. It wasn't…it couldn't..

Wait.

The light grew stronger and swirled around Laharl's arm faster.

Don't…Please..

Flonne raised one badly trembling hand towards the sky. Towards the scary demon.

Don't do it..Don't

If only she could reach him. If only she could fly to him. If only..

The male's demon eyes narrowed as he took aim.

Stop

The energy reached its peak. Her tears overflew and dropped on her cheeks. The demon opened his mouth to complete the spell.

"LAHARL"

Suddenly his vision was filled with feathers. Laharl blinked. The anger washed away and gave place to surprise. Feathers black like abyss covered his view.

He could see some of them floating gently around him as if dancing quietly and gracefully, easing themselves just like ebony snowflakes down to the ground. A whole lot of them, feathers soft and warm lightly touched his cheek. Two delicate but strong arms, white as milk and in complete contrast with the dark color were wrapped around his neck.

In an instant his heart was at ease. Long before his brain had time to wonder what the actual heck had just happened.

"Please" he heard the tiniest voice whisper next to his ear. "Please don't do this. Please Laharl.."

The violent purple energy surrounding his hand slowly vanished as he lowered it.

"Flonne?" he wondered out loud. "How? What happened to your wings?"

Truly what had happened to them. They were huge and they weren't actually leathered like the small ones she had a second ago. They were beautiful. Laharl couldn't help but make that little thought on his private part of consciousness. And great netherworld the sweet sweet scent he had missed so, now surrounded him whole. Those glorious wings. They had brought her up to his arms. And she was hugging him. A small smile found its way shyly to his lips. But then he noticed. The wings were shaking. So were the delicate arms.

"Flonne?" he asked again more worried this time. He couldn't see her face covered under all this golden looks and behind his shoulder. In his rush and nervousness he failed to notice he was even using her name so much and so openly.

"Don't" Flonne repeated still shaking. "That's enough. Don't look like that. It's scary. I don't like it. I don't want to see you like that."

Laharl realized the fallen angel was crying. Aw man! He frantically thought. Goddamn it I blew it again. I wasn't supposed to make her cry again. I was supposed to take control over this and…

Flonne was now sobbing audibly.

Laharl let out a deep sigh.

"Oi love-freak." he said very serious.

Flonne flinched as she felt the young demons body shift under her hold. She stiffened waiting for a rough pull from him. Instead her eyes widened in surprise when she felt his palm resting on top of her haid. Rough and thick fingers yet caressing ever so gently her hair.

"Don't cry." Laharl simply said. "I don't like seeing you cry so quit it." He added next with slight embarrassment. Flonne couldn't see his face but she was absolutely sure there was that small blush painting his cheeks now.

The girl let out a small laugh and finally loosened her grip. She hovered a little bit backwards and wiped her tears with the back of her palm.

"Okay" she said with a small smile still a bit teary to the young Overlord. "I won't"

Laharl was staring at her face, the warm feeling that had crept into his chest earlier having nested for good in there now. Damn she was so beautiful. It felt like it had been ages since he last gazed on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried after shaking up his head telling those bothersome thoughts to keep their distance for the time being. He had noticed the ruffled clothes and bruises too.

Flonne nodded.

"I am now." She responded with her smile growing bigger. She then glanced bellow at Derek.

"Listen," she continued more nervous now ",don't kill him okay? A..and I..I wasn't leaving. This has been a big misunderstanding and..I can explain..."

Huh? Flonne raised a hand to her forehead. What was this? Th-the words suddenly felt harder to use. As if they were slipping away. She felt her head going heavy. Her vision getting faint.

"Yes we need to talk. Like real soon love-freak and-Hey whoa!"

Flonne's big wings became pure light for an instant and then they molded into their red-bat original form, leaving only some falling black feathers behind. After that she collapsed on Laharl's chest who barely caught her from falling, leaving the young Overlord utterly confused and worried for the, he didn't even know which time on the row that freaking day.

"Flonne? Hey Flonne?"

He heard her giggle softly.

"I'm really very happy" she muttered already half asleep "you said I'm special to you."

Laharl's blood rushed to his pointy ears making him look like an elf tomato.

"I did not! Well I guess I did but..Flonne?"

The fallen angel seemed to be out cold.

"F-Flonne?"

No response.

"Hey Flonne!" Laharl yelled panicked. "FL-OW WHAT THE HELL ETNA?"

Laharl growled and rubbed his head while glaring at the red-head who was now hovering next to him.

"Calm down." She said picking her left ear. "You're too loud. Look she's only unconscious see?"

Laharl suppressed his need to yell at her some more and looked at the girl in his arms. Yes, Etna was right. She was breathing normally. Relief washed over him.

"Although.." the demon girl placed her palm on Flonne's forehead with a serious look on her face. "she seems to have a little fever. I think she might have been poisoned at some point and summoning up a new technique like that must have exhausted her. Better hurry up and get her back to the palace.

Laharl also noticed now that the blonde's breathing was a tad heavier than it should be.

He nodded.

Lifting Flonne's legs under one arm and supporting her back with the other Laharl flapped his wings once and gained some altitude.

"Alright. I will hurry back. You take care of the rest vassal!" and with that he flew away.

"Yeaah suuure. Leave me here to clean up after your messes as usual your moronness!" Etna mumbled to herself after he was gone. "Typical."

The demon girl stretched her hands above her head. "Haaa oh well. I guess it's okay since we got Flonne-chan back and all" she started giggling with a naughty face. "Ohohoho and I smell some juuuuiiicy development coming up. This will be good."

She was interrupted by loud curses and cries for help coming from behind her. She turned to see Vulcanus being beaten up and in vain trying to protect himself from enraged Prinnies with mops.

"Huh? You guys sure dug up your butts quickly considering you got buried upside down in that explosion." Etna commented not really caring that much.

"Righ-to dude!" one Prinnie turned and saluted his master. "Leave him to us Etna-sama!

Etna shrugged.

A faint grunt came from the crater a bit further. Etna made a duck face and approached it with her arms resting behind her pigtails. She jumped at the edge of it when she arrived at the right distance.

"And what have we got here?" she sang inspecting the big hole. "You must be that Derek guy huh?"

Derek managed to spare a glance at her direction and then he finally passed out exhausted and severely beaten as he was.

Etna blinked

"Oho?"

She tilted her head a little to the right.

"You're actually pretty cute!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's all for now! it would make me extremely happy if anyone left a review. Anything really. They give me life!!!
> 
> p.s: as I stated in the beginning final updates are sceduled to the end of next month! Bear with me ^^"


	10. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looooots of fluff!!

Flonne had that feeling again, as if she was swimming, no..more like sinking slowly into a numb void. She felt her consciousness like a heavy rock, sinking under a mental surface and somehow emerging again only to drown once more in an endless circle. Empty dreams and reality merged together

When the young girl opened her eyes, it took her a good while to realize that they were no longer shut, that she was no longer asleep.  
Flonne frowned at the sight above her. Since when was the sky completely white? And with tons of little decorative bat wings on its surface? 

Oh. That’s just a ceiling, Flonne realized. Judging from the tacky taste, she must have been somewhere in the palace. She felt a soft mattress against her back. Her head rested  
comfortably on a puffy pillow. Looking around she noticed a bunch of other beds.

It must be the infirmary she thought.

Her gaze finally stopped on the chair that was very close to her own bed. A certain young Overlord sat there with his arms crossed on his chest. His head was slightly bent to the side.

Laharl was sleeping right there, sat as he was. His chest moved slowly up and down with each deep breath. His expression was softened and his mouth half open.  
Flonne caught herself smiling. There was a certain charm seeing that usually tense face relaxed. He looked very handsome like this too. Cute even. No way she’d say that to him when he awoke though! He would get pissed and well..that was a very private thought.

This whole situation felt an awful lot like déjà vu actually. Only this time she had awoken in a safe place. And none of her loved ones was in danger because of her.  
Flonne suddenly blinked and her features twisted in a worried expression. Her stare on Laharl became intense.

None of her friends was in danger right?

She had to put effort to sit up. Her lack of energy scared her a little bit. But she managed to straighten her back. Flonne reached for the shoulder of the sleeping demon. But midway she suddenly stopped and hissed as an unexpected rush of pain washed over her shoulder and arm. Did she really got hurt that bad during her struggle with Vulcanus? She remembered trashing like crazy but she didn’t remember any pain at that moment. The panic had covered every other sense. But now..it really hurt! She felt sore. Had she sprained something? 

Flonne pressed her fingers to her left wrist to test this thought and instantly let another pained groan mixed with surprise this time.  
Laharl jerked awake. His sensitive ears caught the sound of discomfort right away!

“Flonne!” he gasped half relieved and very concerned at the same time. “Hey don’t stand up” he ordered in a rush.

“I’m okay” she protested weakly.

Oh dear, she truly wasn’t! Her head was spinning all of a sudden and the world felt unsteady and blurry.

“You really should lay down” Laharl insisted leaning closer and pressing the girl’s shoulders very gently but still firmly back down. Flonne, surprised by the warm feeling of his fingers against her skin, let him lead her without much resistance.

Laharl rarely stood so close to her, much less touched her. It was a simple and innocent contact and yet Flonne found herself feeling at ease and wondered why there was not such intimacy between them all the time. It felt oddly appropriate.

“I’m okay” she tried to reassure him again. But her voice didn’t have enough strength to rise above a whisper.

“Are you sure?”

She closed her eyes trying to clear her head.

“Flonne?” 

Laharl’s voice sounded a lot closer now through her dizziness. She cracked an eye open and took a look at his face. Then without thinking too much she turned her pained expression into a wink and stuck her tongue out.

“Yeah your silly love-freak is A-Ok” she teased with a giggle.

Flonne did not expect the boy’s face to get that flushed. And goodness he really had leaned even closer before. Stupid demon instincts were acting up again dang it!

“S-sorry!” she muttered embarrassed. What kind of friend was she to tease Laharl like this when he sounded so worried? A horrible one, that’s what! It’s not like she wanted to get back at him for making her cry the last time they spoke in the palace right? He did look concerned and sorry after all. Why would she feel the need to rub it in his face? It certainly wasn’t bitterness was it?

There was a small moment of silence as the Prince quickly leaned back up and bit his lip not knowing what else to do.  
After another moment of hesitation Flonne took the chance to voice her worry.

“Is..is everybody alright? Etna? And…uhm..Derek?” 

Predictably Laharl frowned. 

“They are both fine” he growled with effort through gritted teeth. It was painfully obvious he was trying to control himself. Flonne was secretly impressed by his restrain.  
She smiled softly and let out a small sigh. 

“Why am I so tired Laharl?” Flonne questioned to change the subject. She really didn’t want to push him on that just yet. This was enough for the time being.. She began with that thought, to get them both out of that awkward situation but then it actually occurred to her how true it was. She felt exhausted! Like she was beaten all over. Not just her hands, but her whole entire body felt like a giant bruise. 

“What happened to me?” she asked again, this time her voice high pitched as she started to panic for real. 

“Shh it’s ok.” Laharl soothed placing his hand on hers. “Don’t freak out you moron, it’s just that you finally got full access to your demon energy!”

Sure his language was harsh, but his tone packed to spite at all. No anger and no yelling. It was the gentlest thing.

Flonne looked at him confused.

“Huh?”

Her head unconsciously tilt to the side and Laharl had to fight the urge to avert his eyes. Stop being so cute damn it!! He stubbornly forced himself to keep looking at her and his hand not to let go of hers either. 

“It’s probably cause you weren’t a demon to begin with. Angel powers need mostly concentration to activate I’ve heard. All a demon needs is emotion and loss of restrains. Heh yeah! We’ re that much better, what did you expect?”

He smirked smugly before continuing.

“But I’m guessing since you’re a reborn one after having fallen from Celestia , for your first time to do it so carelessly put a lot of strain on ya! Plus the doctor Prinnies told me you were drugged at the time. Yup! It fucked you up! Normally it’s cool stuff when a brat activated their mojo for the first time! But in your case all sorts of stuff was out of place. That’s why you probably feel like shit now!” he further explained.

“Oh” was all Flonne could manage.

She was listening carefully yes..but his hand, so warm against hers and he..having no intention of letting go any time soon… it was distracting! She didn’t want to move at all, just to stay still and be held.

Laharl was just as anxious if not more. He could sense the next awkward pause coming quickly with evil intentions to sneak between them once again. And there were a hundred  
fucking irritating butterflies throwing a dance party in his stomach already.

I need to talk to her! He said over and over like a mantra in his head. I need to talk to Flonne! I’m a man, not a wuss ,not a stupid child anymore and I need. To. Fucking. Talk. To Flonne! Just man up and tell her! Just tell her!!

He squeezed her delicate hand under his much larger one, careful not to ignite any more pain. 

Flonne stayed silent. She was a bit lost in her own thoughts. Her mind wandered back, simply happy to be held at the moment and not really expecting anything more, oblivious to the turmoil that took place inside the young Overlord’s head.

Laharl bit his lip harder. Where the hell had his voice gone to? Damn it all!

“I flew” Flonne suddenly said softly. Her tone somewhat dreamy. It made Laharl forget his tension for a moment and blink.

“Uh… yeah? So?”

“Oh Laharl it was amazing! Did you see me? I thought I’d never fly again. A-and was so afraid of heights it was silly! They started to scare me after a while but I missed it, and then I suddenly could do it again and I could reach you in time and..Oh sweet Celestia did you see!?”

Laharl nodded taken aback by her joy. Hell! Look at those big eyes! Shinning so brightly! So breathtaking. Drawing his own into their lovely depths of crimson. It made him feel unbelievably sated, his chest filled with warmth watching them blaze with happiness.

How could he ever been so cruel to her. To Flonne! To his Flonne! To his brilliant angel who crushed into his life and had been shinning into it like the most glorious sun ever since! Never again! Goddamn it, never again! His features melted into a soft smile, heart suddenly overflowing with fondness for the girl in front of him.

“I saw” he whispered in awe and got himself lost even more, remembering that moment “You were beautiful”

Flonne froze. She stood there shocked, motionless, simply staring at him. Her brain was already moving slower than usual due to the recovery, but now it came to a complete halt. Though lets be fair, even at her best condition she would have been unable to get a grasp of what was just said.

Laharl blinked once at her silence before it occurred to him what he had just admitted.

“Fuck!” he shouted “Wait, I didn’t mean to say that! I.. No! Wait again! Fuck it, I did!”

Flonne’s jaw dropped. The boy’s eyes were dead on serious and glued on her own. His face, the embodiment of a hot pepper, emitting steam and burning up a bright red but his expression was steady. His eyebrows were comically narrowed close to each other in concentration and his lips pressed together on a firm line. The glow on his fiery orbs determined and full of emotion.

“Y-you thought I was beautiful?” she stuttered.

Laharl nodded. And with less effort this time added in a rush, “I think you’re beautiful now! I always think you’re beautiful!”

Flonne let out a nervous laugh and looked at him with disbelief.  
“This..this is so unlike you. What is.. Huh?!”

Her heart was beating impossibly fast now. Could..could this really be happening?  
Laharl closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he then cupped Flonne’s hand with both of his and brought it up between their chests.  
Flonne kept her gaze on him breathing a bit harder. Her heart was still beating like crazy, as if trying to escape her chest and take off.

“Flonne..listen.” said the young Overlord leaning in closer. “I..I’ve been meaning to say this for a long time.” He swallowed before continuing. “I’m.. sorry I’ve been acting like a jerk to you. For all those times I’ve been harsh and unfair, I apologize.

A soft gasp escaped her lips. “Laharl..”

“No, let me finish. Let me.. The truth is.. I .. I.. The truth is I love you!”

And there was it.  
Blown up like a bomb made of anger and grief and repressed feelings. It exploded through his chest and filled Laharl with relief.

There..I said it! 

He smiled to himself in triumph. 

Flonne just stared at him speechless.

Oh..crap! And there.. again! … went the relief and got replaced by anxiousness. 

“Really?” Flonne said in awe after what seemed like forever.

Laharl gulped.

“Yes, really”

“Really really?”

“Goddamn it love-freak I said yes! I love you!” snapped the Prince “Eternal love and all that other bullshit you’ve been preaching non-stop since I met you! I want you by my side! I want you safe and happy and I want you to be with me! You know.. in that way.. God fucking damn it!” he finished with a yell, breathing heavily like he had just run a marathon.

There was another long pause.

Laharl was still silently panicking. What if this was too much? He barely had experience with his ridiculous stuff. What if Flonne only liked him as a friend or something stupid like that? What if she was trying right now to come up with something nice to say and let him down easy? What if she really wanted to return back to Celestia after all? And what meant that damn look she was giving him now? And was she..getting closer?

The fallen angel did indeed lean closer, captivated by the moment, drawn by his confession. A hint of naughtiness infected her next pure smile.

“And isn’t internal love and all that, your greatest weakness anymore my Overlord?”

Laharl smirked finally confident with himself, recognizing the undertones of the tease and all of its meanings. Yeah..that was a demon’s comfort zone alright.

“Oh shut up. You know I can conquer anything!”

“Yes” she whispered leaning in even more “I know”

No wonder I fell, she thought absent minded to herself. That’s in no way a proper behavior for an angel.

But she really, really wanted this.

The kiss came very natural. Like they’d been doing it for quite some time. Just a small peck at first, their lips barely touching each other. Laharl’s hand found its way behind the girl’s head, pulling her gently closer and caressing her golden locks. Flonne’s arms sneaked around the boy’s neck and embraced him. Another kiss came, more intimate and deep this time. Neither of teens could tell when their eyes closed. Neither really thought much of it. This was just..right. Everything felt right and in place.  
Flonne being the weaker at the moment, was the first one to break apart. She inhaled much needed huffs of air breathless and flushed. Laharl loosened his hold and let her compose herself, without letting go though. He couldn’t stop smiling either! Honestly, his cheeks hurt! He felt like his face would split up. It couldn’t possibly spread any wider.

“Well..” Flonne said with a final huff. She looked at him and smiled the most brilliant smile. “I think you already know I love you too.”

Whelp apparently it could!

A final hint of worry made his expression falter. Laharl reached inside his magic cloth and pulled the infamous pendant out.  
“You can have this back” he mumbled softly.

Flonne took it a bit surprised.

“Thank you.”

“Uhm I.. I understand what you said about missing it there and all but..” there was fear in his eyes as he said the next part. If she asked him to leave right now he didn’t know what he would do. “..do you really wanna still stay here?” 

Flonne was lifting the jewel’s chain above her head and let it fall while he was talking. She pulled her hair up and the necklace finally rested where it belonged.

“I told that to Derek too. I’ve made up my mind a long time ago Laharl. I’m not going to leave Netherworld. My friends are here. And you are here.”  
She smiled again. Really she couldn’t contain her happiness today. Her fingers brushed the shinning gem fondly.

“I don’t need any more than a little bit of memories from Celestia. Everything and everyone else I love is here.”

Laharl grinned widely and pressed his forehead against hers. “Damn straight they are!” he said with eyes wild with joy.

A bright flash startled them both.

“Wooohoooo!!” shouted Etna waving her camera around. “Freaking finally! You big babies took forever!”

“ETNAAAA!” hollowed Laharl as he jumped up and gave chase to the already fleeing red-head.

Flonne knew she really shouldn’t be giggling that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Goodness!!! There is fanart of this chapter now!! I can't believe it!! I'm so happy!!! :'D
> 
> It's really cute! Please go check it out and support the artist!!
> 
> http://pzab7022.deviantart.com/art/JP-Files-003-Disgaea-553106038  
> (Top left two)
> 
> AND A WHOLE SCENE!!
> 
> http://pzab7022.deviantart.com/art/JP-Files-004-More-Disgaea-554031799


	11. Epilogue: New Beginnings

Derek’s stare was almost void of emotion. The soft light the orb on his lap emitted, illuminated his face in the darkness of the cell. Still you’d have to be a fool not to notice the wet glimmer in his eyes, the way his jaw had tightened and how his hands that held the magical item shook lightly.

Etna was no fool. 

“Well?” she asked from the open door she was standing.

Derek hesitated for a moment.

“He looks…happy” his voice seemed to waver between relief and bitterness.  
The moving pictures inside the orb showed an older man that looked a lot like Derek. The scenery behind him was constantly changing and so did the people that surrounded him. But a couple of figures remained.

A smiling woman that held his hand and kissed him under a tree. She gave him a spoon of food to taste inside a small kitchen later on. She hugged him close to her chest in a warm bed during a cold night.

Two energetic smaller humans dragged him around being noisy and clingy. A whole bunch of other older males shared a drink with him and fussed over some kind of sport in a television.

The man himself had no tail, no pointy teeth and no wings. His hair wasn’t purple, his orbs didn’t glow a crimson red. He looked like a normal human. Not how Derek remembered him. Only his eyes, gazing with that familiar melancholic look at the distance in many pictures the magical item showed, reassured the teen of the man’s identity. But still..a gentle calmness seemed to envelop his form. Derek saw him smile a lot at the majority of the pictures, more and more often as they kept going.

“I don’t think he ever forgot about you.. or your late mother..” Etna said carefully. She made a small gesture with her left hand. “Or this place... his ambitions. He had to give up on those. No other choice on the matter. But in the end he did manage to have a pleasant life there no?”

Derek took a deep breath and leaned back.

“Yes..I suppose so”

He still felt very emotional about everything. Very confused and conflicted about this new development. This would take some time.

“What did you do with Vulcanus” he asked her suddenly.

“Why do you want to know?” Etna responded with a hint of playfulness.

“I’d really love to give him a good kick in the nuts that’s all” 

He definitely felt cheated and used by the blasted archangel. It was making his stomach turn thinking what a fool he’d been. Of course it was a lie. Part of him knew it from the start. But he’s been too desperate at the time. How embarrassing his actions seemed to him now.

Etna giggled at his frown.  
“That’s been taken care off. I don’t know how much nut kicking will be involved but that Lamington dude did promise me he’ll deliver a good punishment. I hope he turns him into a smelly piggy this time.”

She giggled once more maliciously clearly enjoying the thought. 

 

“Still holds the smooth relationship between our worlds I see.” Derek commented raising an eyebrow.

Having spent so much time targeting Laharl it had really slipped past him how much the co. Overlord run things. She was really good at it from what he had witnessed these past  
few days. 

This whole ordeal had been successfully swept under the carpet and kept a secret despite the huge mess it had caused. Demons would be furious if they found out another archangel had messed with their political affairs. Etna was the one who took it upon herself to make sure all of that would be avoided.  
Said red-head currently studying Derek’s face, of course immediately caught his subtle admiration. She smirked pleased. 

“Well we have her awesomeness yours truly as a negotiator for things to be kept smooth good sir aaand cute Flonne-chan does play a good role at it, staying with us and all.”

Derek’s smile faded.

“Flonne-chan..” he mumbled “I..I really should apologize to her.”

“Yep! But don’t sweat it. She’ll surely forgive you. Flonne is sweet like that.” She paused.

“Wow! What a déjà vu!”

“Huh?”

“Don’t mind me. Anyways I’ll arrange a meeting when the idiot prince has calmed down a bit. That won’t take long now trust me! He’s in the nine circle of Netherworld, finally being with his love freak! Jeez what losers both of them. So much trouble they put me through she added with a pretend pout and no spite at all.

“Wait. They really ended up..?”

“Yep!”

Derek fell silent. He had the most mixed feelings about this but..he couldn’t say he hadn’t seen it coming.

Etna watched him for a couple of seconds without saying anything. Then she raised a finger and tilted her head to the left.  
“You know the offer I made earlier still stands” she said.

Derek looked at her a bit confused.

“I mean about working for me. If you still wanna be a part of this power club, why don’t you start as a subordinate? You’re pretty smart and adequate in strength so once you get out, I can already think of a couple of interesting assignments I can give you. As long as you swear loyalty to our side, cause you’re loyal as fuck from what I’ve gathered, you’re in for a fun ride! I don’t wanna waste the potential of you becoming a new strong ally.”

-and maybe something more. Her eyes added hopefully.

Derek stared at her with a thoughtful look for a moment. Then his gaze fell somewhere in the distance.

“I.. need to think and..let some things sink in. There’s much I need to figure out.” He paused. Then turned once more and offered Etna a hesitant smile.

“Maybe later, yes”

Etna nodded with a grin slightly wider than she intended to.

“Of course. Take your time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek really deserved a closure...
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading you unfortunate souls who had to bear with my tardiness on this silly fic. All of your kudos and views go straight to my heart!! (any possible nice comments will leap straight on my soul and fill me with rainbows too!) Hope you had fun!


End file.
